


Ann Sees All

by MizuTori



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuTori/pseuds/MizuTori
Summary: As the Phantom Thieves make their way through the desert to Futaba's Palace, Ren just can't seem to pry his eyes away from a certain Student Council President.That is, until Ann catches him in the act. And then proceeds to tell him just how many times she's caught him already.(Very short one-shot. Really just practice for writing Persona.)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Ann Sees All

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so little time to work on my major stories. But, I found a small sliver of time today. Not for a long sit down, but to write a little bit. And you know what? College is an asshole. I really needed something different to get my brain flowing again. And I've been absolutely itching to write Persona, especially about my favorite pairing.
> 
> I'm sorry Kawakami and Tae, I love you, but Makoto takes the cake. I'd watch a thousand hours of Buchimaru-kun if it meant romancing Makoto was something that was transferable to P5 Scramble.
> 
> This is my first time writing for Persona, and it'll be that way for a bit as I still have two large stories to handle. But I would love some feedback for future stuff. I already have an idea stowed away for this ship.

_'Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look.'_

It didn't matter how many times Ren repeated it in his head, he was still staring directly at her. 

Or more specifically, Makoto…

Even more specifically, Makoto's back...

Her back that was sweating so profusely that it was making her shirt transparent, allowing Ren to get a full view of the back of her bra.

It wasn't even the front, and yet just a slightly obscured view of Makoto's bra through her shirt was _doing things_ to him. 

His only solace in any of it was that he was being slightly more subtle than Ryuji, who was blantanly staring at Ann with zero shame. Even Yusuke's eyes would flicker over to Ann every few seconds. 

But for Ren, his eyes were glued to the brilliant brunette.

It wasn't that Ann wasn't beautiful. That was obvious. Everyone always fawned over the blondes looks, but for some reason Ann just never particularly peaked his interest. 

Well, he did know why Makoto peaked his interest. Ren had known for a long time that he found intelligence extremely sexy...and brunettes...and her beautiful red eyes...and her butt, like Holy Hell her butt...and he thought she honestly had a pretty rockin' pair of breasts too...and hips...and face...and legs...really just her entire body, and how adorable her blush was...and for some reason knowing that Makoto could kick his ass was also very attractive to him...an-

_'Stop, brain!'_

That last one was probably a can of worms he didn't want to open at the moment anyway.

He didn't want to be focusing solely on her body. That wasn't how he operated, and he thought absolutely everything about her was incredible. But, his view wasn't doing anything to push back his hormones.

He just couldn't help himself. Ren had always been quiet, stoic, he kept a straight face in most situations unless he decided to be a cocky smart-ass when his confidence got too high.

But there was just something about the youngest Niijima that broke down those walls instantaneously. The moment Makoto would speak to him, his stoicism crumbled. He always made some sarcastic joke, witty remark, flirt, all just to see her reaction. Whether that be making her flustered, or making her laugh...Damn, her laugh was beautiful, too.

And her back...which he found himself to be staring at again. 

Damn Morgana and his terrible AC. 

And why did Futaba's palace have to be in the freaking desert!?

It also didn't help that he WAS STILL STARING!

Ren quickly everted his eyes, only to come face-to-face with the angry glare of Ann. Even while being caught in the act, Ryuji was still looking as if nothing was wrong. And now it looked like Ren had been staring as well.

_'Oooooh this can't be good.'_

Ann shouted, "Take this!" She yanked on the parking break, jostling Morgana and everyone inside the van. The three teenage boys all flung around in the backseat, landing in a pile of limbs. The boys all groaned as they untangled themselves from each other.

Makoto looked over Ann, "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just boys being boys." Ren internally sighed in relief that Ann kept quiet. The last thing he wanted Makoto thinking was that he was a pervert, or that he was into Ann.

However, it didn't go unnoticed by Ren that Ann specifically looked at him when she responded to Makoto. Her gaze kept on the team leader for a few more seconds until she returned her eyes back to the window.

…

**(Futaba's Palace)**

"Guys! It's so cool in here! It feels air conditioned!" Ryuji ran up the steps, further into the pyramid. The others quickly began climbing the step, ready to finally escape the scorching heat of the desert. Ren was about to follow, but felt a tug on his sleeve. 

He turned to see Ann next to him. "Hey, Ren?"

"What's wrong, Ann?"

She shook her head, her pigtails flowing around. "No, nothing's wrong. I wanted to talk about the little incident in the car."

Ren's normally stoic expression faltered. "A-Ann, look. I wasn-"

She waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, I'm not mad at you. I'm not even mad at the whole thing, I know Ryuji is just being…Ryuji." They both chuckled thinking about their friend's antics. "What I was gonna say is that I'm not mad at you especially, because I know you weren't looking at me."

"Oh. Well, good. I would ne-"

"You were looking at Makoto."

An uncharacteristic blush spread across Ren's face. He turned away, making sure the glare on his glasses hid his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Ren. Ryuji might be your Best Bro, but I'm your best friend."

"I-"

"If you deny that, I will punch you."

"I wasn't gonna."

"Anyway, I've seen all the looks you give her. I've even counted all of the times you've quickly glanced at her in her Phantom Thieves outfit."

"How di-"

"319. That's not even including Mementos, that's just Kaneshiro's palace alone."

"Well I-"

"And you always sit next to her during our group study sessions. And just the you of two study together all the time. Also, what's this about "broadening your horizons" I heard you guys talking about the other day?"

"It's nothing. Can we just get back to the matter at hand? We need to catch up with the others," Ren said, doing his best to escape the conversation.

Ann sighed, "Fine. But you know you can't keep this from me forever."

She wasn't wrong.

"You also know that I'm the best option you have for a wing-woman. The others are useless to you in this department."

She still wasn't wrong.

Ren rolled his shoulders as he continued to climb the steps. "...I'll think about it."

Ann ruffled his unruly hair. "Good boy. Oh, and don't feel bad about staring at her like that. She does the same thing to you all the time." Ann jogged past Ren, reaching the main entrance of the building.

"That's good to know...Wait! What!?" Ann only giggled as she disappeared from sight, entering the pyramid. "Hold on! I need you to elaborate on this!" Ren ran inside, only to see Futaba's shadow standing in front of the group. _'Damn it.'_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review. Constructive criticism is wanted!
> 
> I'll probably do short and simple one shots like this down the line whenever I need a creative boost. I love MHA, but I always need something to go to whenever my writing well is bottoming out. It really helps me get back to writing my other stuff at full power.


End file.
